1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable electronic device, more particularly to a portable electronic device having a battery provided with lighting functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a power outage, it often proves difficult to find a flashlight or other emergency light source. Such inconvenience not only disrupts activities dependent on electric lighting, but also poses a safety concern, since poor visibility resulting from the power outage can lead to accidental injury. Clearly, a light source provided by an object frequently at hand, such as a notebook computer, would be more convenient and reduce risk of injury during the power outage.